


Carry Me Home

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is the CEO of Mikaelson Industries who does nothing but work all day and night. One day her best friend decides that Hope needs to get out and have fun. What happens when she has a little too much fun and asks a beautiful brunette to carry her home? Will things take an interesting turn for the better or for the worse?All credit goes to @ayyysantos on wattpad
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

**_ Hope's P.O.V _ **

The bright light that creeped through my curtains began to irritate my eyes. I couldn't help but slightly open them squinting at my alarm clock in front of me. 7:00 AM, great, I thought to myself sitting up on my bed. I let out a long sigh hoping if I just close my eyes for a tiny bit I can get a few minutes to sleep.

Sadly that didn't last long. I throw off my covers off of me and got up heading straight for a nice shower. Once that was done, I stood in front of my closet, towel wrapped around my body trying to think of what to wear. Then I make my way to my display case where my luxury watches were neatly organized. Once I finished getting ready I made my way outside where my driver, Charles, was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Ms.Hope. I do hope you slept well." The old man softly spoke, opening

"Of course I did, Charles." I smiled as I playfully tap the man's hat. Once inside, Charles closed the door, then we made our way to what I like to call my empire.

Looking out the window I saw the beautiful New Orleans city that I loved. It was early Friday mornings so there were few people out walking the streets also heading to work. Some made their way to coffee shops while others ran to catch the near by bus. 

Once we reached a red light I saw a blue bus pulled off to the side letting people off before other got on. I couldn't help but notice a girl in black high waist shorts and a stylish yellow and blue varsity jacket. She seemed to be lost in thought since she ended up bumping into a light post hitting her right shoulder. She turned around a few times making sure no one saw. Aww, if only she knew.

Half an hour later I finally arrived at my office. I always hated showing up for work. Everyone was always on edge and walking on eggshells around me. But who could blame them. I was after all the CEO and when you're in that position everyone becomes a kiss ass. It's seriously annoying.

The day consisted of morning meetings, budget hearings and so on and so on. I think there was a meeting on toilet paper in the men's restroom but It could of been anything really. Finally I was back at my office enjoying my lunch that was brought to me. One thing I always did was eat lunch as I worked. It's not like friends visited me or anything. I think you have to have those in order for that to happen. "3:30 just two more hours and I can go home and work on my other reports" I thought to myself closing the portfolio.

"Wait you can't go in there!" I heard someone shout, which brought me out of thoughts. I looked up and saw an old friend running with a dumb grin on his face while being chased by my secretary Penelope.

"HOPE MIKAELSON!", he enthusiastically shouted.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Mikaelson I tried to stop him but when I pleaded with him he said and, mind my French, 'fuck the police'." Penelope looked at me apologetically while the guy next to her just laughed.

"Jed, what the hell are you doing here?" I leaned back dismissing Penelope.

"You know when a best friend decides to visit they are usually greeted with hugs. But I get a "what the hell are you doing here" from Ms. Multi billionaire to good for anyone apparently" Jed began to roam my office touching things like a little kid. He then pulled the chair in front of my desk and sat down.

"Normally you would be correct. But this is you we're talking about." I rolled my eyes getting out of my chair. I made my way to my mini bar and poured myself a drink cause heaven knows I needed one. "Seriously though why are you here. You never visit me, like, at all. It's be like, what, 2 years?" I gave the man a glass cup with bourbon.

"Hope we've been friends since we were kids. I miss you. And sorry about that work in Virginia had been taking over." His voice was softer and his eyes were fixated on a picture frame of me and my family. "I'm worried about you hope. Ever since your parents died you've been throwing yourself into work" he looked back at me.

"And now I run a multi-billion dollar corporation. Where are you getting at? If you here to reminisce about the past then you can just leave." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Look, Hope. It's been 5 years since the accident. When was the last time you had any fun?"

"Last night. When I finished my sudoku.", I laughed.

"Real fun. Like we used to. I know this great club in the French quarter. Go with me tonight." He rushed to my side grabbing my arm. Yup, this guy is totally a little kid. In all honesty, I didn't want to go. Not because I hated clubbing or spending time with Jed.

During high school Jed and I would always sneak out to parties and raves. Having a good time. Too much of a good time. Hanging out with Jed was like playing a game of chance. Am I going to get a tattoo in a blackout state, am I going to go to jail for flashing someone, or will I make it home safe and sound. The world may never know.

But once my parents died I stopped all that. I got my act together and focused on work. Even when I was at my house. Doing working just took away that feeling of being lonely. Maybe because my head was thinking about finances rather then the emptiness in my giant house that was only occupied by one person. And for some strange reason I didn't mind it.

"What do you say, Hope? Just one night." he gave me a pout that brings out his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. One night." I agreed, "But I swear, if I end up with anything on my body, I will murder you."

"Have a little hope, Hope.", He laughed, playfully punching my arm.

"Did I stutter?" I shook my head glaring at the guy looked at me a tad bit frighten. "I'm Hope Mikaelson, Jed. Do not fuck with me" I smiled at the guy who began to slowly walk backwards towards the door running full sprint as soon as he opened it. Ugh this is going to be my day isn't it. I glanced over at my desk when I heard my phone ring a few times. I picked it up and saw Jed text me.

**Jed:**

I'll pick you up at 8

I gently throw my phone back at my desk, rolling my eyes once more. Yup, this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

For the first time I felt anxious about going out to a club. After work I decided to go homes and change into something comfortable. I decided to go with a casual look and put on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a black crop top with a black leather jacket and light grey ankle high boots. I figured the grey boots would liven all the black I was wearing. Not to brag or anything, but damn, I looked good.

Now here I was sitting in Jed's car as he drove us to the nightclub. Damn, am I really going to get dragged into another all night outing? I have meetings to go to, contracts that need to be signed, ugh, I'm starting to regret this. 

"Hey, can you like, stop thinking out loud. You're giving me a headache" Jed laughed as he pulled up into the side of the road where the club entrance was. I look around and see a giant snake Line of people along the building. Music was blasting and everyone seemed to be jamming out to it even from the outside. I grab my jacket and tugged it down preparing myself for whatever ima do during my drunken state. 

Jed nodded towards the door, telling me to go ahead. I slap him in his stomach because it just clicked that he was using me for a free ticket. That bastard. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the 2 bouncers Jed following behind. 

"Name" one of the men said. 

"That's Hope Mikaelson. Even if she's not on the list, she's on the list." Another man with a nice tone figured. 

"Uh, thank you. I think" I shrugged and waited for both men to unlock the velvet ropes so I could enter. 

"Excuse my friend, Landon, he's new. I'm Rafael but you can call me Raf" he said extending his hand. Before I was about to take it Jed put his arm around me eyeing the dude. I looked at him as he glared claiming his territory. Me. 

Normally I would elbow him in the gut so people wouldn't get the wrong idea but when it came to partying and clubbing Jed was always over protective. We would always have fun but he made sure I never did anything I might regret 9 months later or something. I appreciated that he cared and was glad to have a friend like him. Even though he was my only friend. 

Landon quickly undid the ropes and gestured to make our way in. The loud music and Light filled my body with nostalgia. Everyone was dancing, white beach balls were being tossed around. Lights changed with every beat of the music. There were some people dancing on stages that were spread around the room while others hit the dance floor. 

"Don't worry it's not a strip club." Jed laughed guiding me to the bar nearby. Well shit, I mentally cursed knowing full well I won't be able to stop. But was that going to stop me no. 

We leaned across the bar as Jed singled to the bartender that he wanted 2 drinks. The bartender returned with a shot of tequila. I looked at Jed and took the drink tilting my head all the way back so it could flow down my throat. I believe the word is burn my throat cause that was not smooth. I turned to Jed who handed me another drink. I rolled my eyes and downed that one too. We both laughed as we took the first step into the party scene. 

________________

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

Why did I let my sister drag me into this stupid place in the first place. I hated clubs, I hated partying. They always end badly for me. I either get hit on by creepy dudes, get drinks accidentally spilled on by the drunk ones, or just there bored. I liked being at home watching Netflix while eating a whole box of pizza on my own. 

"Josie stop sulking and have fun. That's the whole reason I brought you here" lizzie turned around from the bar handing me a glass filled with colorful liquids. I placed it down on the counter not bothering to take a sip. I hate alcohol, I hated being here. 

"I'll have fun when I get back to my series of Legacies: The Original Vampires " I wasn't facing my sister, but I knew she was rolling her eyes. If she rolled any harder they might get stuck, maybe she'll find a brain or something. I sighed and turned around to face her but she was gone. I scanned the room and saw her dancing with a blond guy. Great just great. 

A while later I began to roam around the club. I had nothing better to do so I figured why not take in the environment. Before I could admire the art that was on the wall I was knocked to the ground. Ow what the hell, I muttered to myself trying to get back up. But there was a weight on my chest. I looked down and noticed a girl on me. Great and drunk people win again. I gently pushed her off. She looked at me and I saw them. Beautiful blue eyes. They were really blue, bright blue. Her blues eyes reminded me of the Atlantic and boy was I going down like the titanic. 

She began to look at me oddly before bursting out in laughter. She slapped my arm a little hard then stumbled back to her feet. Once I was eye level with the girl she took one step forward and two steps back. 

"Uhh are you okay. Do you need help" I asked the girl who was standing in front of me rocking back and forth like if she was on some boat. Her eyes narrowed as she placed one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. Oh you've got to be kidding me. Before I knew it she had hurled chunks all over my shoes. I quickly grabbed her hand and took her outside through the back door. Once outside I grabbed her hair as she began to throw up again. 

She finally stopped wiping her mouth with the bottom of her top and stumbling backwards. I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall. 

"Hey, you need to go home. Are you with someone. Do you need me to call someone" I asked the girl who looked at me confused. She reached out to touch my face but I gently slapped it away. She tried once more making me hit her again. 

She fell forward slowly crashing into my chest. "Im alone." She whispered. Her voice was soft and calm. It made my stomach turn. She wrapped her arms around me and I could hear a few whimpers out of the girl. "C-can you carry me home" again she gently spoke. I looked around and noticed we were the only once's in the vicinity. 

"Where do you live" I sighed knowing I will regret this later. 

"3232 Acorn Drive" she said, mumbling on my neck. The vibration of her lips on my neck tickled me so I pulled her away. The girl looked at me dissatisfied, and I couldn't help but miss the contact again. I turned around and squatted. 

"Get on." I told her. I felt a weight on my back once more getting to my feet. Once I adjusted the girl she felt light. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her head laying on my shoulder. "Are you okay" I asked. I didn't hear her respond. I figured she must've fallen asleep. I pulled my phone out and typed the address she gave me. It was only a 30 minute walk. I was contemplating on taking a cab or carrying her home. The warmth of her body on my back and her slow breathing filled me with comfort. I mean I could use the exercise. 

45 minutes and half my clothes filled with vomit later I finally made it to her home. It was huge, like really huge. It was beautiful and elegant. Oh no please tell me she isn't some spoiled brat who always goes out and gets drunk. Wait I'm judging I can't do that I don't even know the girl. Then again I did carry her home even though I could have called her a ride. But then again she's drunk and I didn't want to worry about leaving her alone. Oh god I'm overthinking again aren't I. 

I shook my head causing the girl to finally wake up. "Hey, sleeping beauty, do you have the keys to your house?" I whispered. She didn't raise her head. She just put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys giving them to me. I took them from her and opened the door.

Inside her house was nothing but amazing. It was so modern and stylish. I stopped admiring the house trying to carry her to a nearby room or something since I started to lose feeling on my back a long time ago. I turned into the first room I saw and luckily it was a bedroom. I gently placed her on the bed and helped get the covers on her. Her head slowly fell into the pillow fast asleep. I placed a piece of hair that was on her face behind her ear and for the first time I actually noticed how beautiful she was. 

I grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat besides her bed. I could just leave her and go home. But I was scared she might choke on her own vomit so I decided against it. I just leaned back into the chair admiring this girl. Before I knew it even my eyes began to get heavy and sleep took over. I mean this night wasn't that bad, right sleeping beauty?


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers?

**_Chapter 2: Strangers?_ **

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

Why was with the stupid sun hitting my eyes when I'm trying to sleep. I slightly opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my room. I quickly shot up which was a horrible mistake since I got dizzy all of a sudden. I grabbed my head trying to let the moment pass. I looked around the room taking in every detail. Sigh it's my downstairs guest bedroom. Wait what am I doing here. I looked once more and noticed a girl looking at me in shock. I jumped out of bed to the other side. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house" I yelled at her causing her to jump as well. 

"Chill okay. You got really, really drunk last night and you asked me to carry you home which I did by the way" she snapped back at me. I looked at the girl for a bit. She was in a defensive stance eyeing me, challenging me. "Wait what the hell is that awful smell" I began to gag. 

"You vomited on literally everything. Including me" she gestured to herself to show she was in fact covered in some substance. I took a deep breath before composing myself. It didn't help that my head was pounding painfully. 

"Here, I brought you some Painkillers and water. I apologize for just going through your stuff without permission." She cautiously handed them to me before slowly moving away from the bed. I eyed the water and the small bottle of Advil and brought my gaze back to the girl. 

"Thanks...umm do you by any chance want to take a shower and possibly put on a fresh set of clothes. Your scent is making me feel even more sick" I downed the pills with water making my way around the bed. 

"That's what I've been hoping for. You're alive and safe so I'll see my way out. Later" the brunette girl sarcastically saluted as she turned for the door. 

"Where are you going" I yelled, making her flinch. I didn't mean to scare her, I just didn't know how loud my voice was. 

"Home, so I can shower and change" her thumbs pointed at the door. 

"Follow me" I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room. I turned back to see if she was still following which she was. This random girl just so happened to take me home, and stay with me the entire time. I couldn't help the smile that creeped on my face. I felt indebted to her, yet for some reason it didn't feel like a chore. I seriously wanted to pay back her kindness. 

"Okay so the bathroom is through those doors. Leave your clothes outside and I'll wash them for you. In the meantime you can just borrow some of mine" I told the girl looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded before heading the direction I told her.

Once she was out of sight I dropped onto my bed thinking about what happened last night. I was with Jed drinking a few shots and then... I don't remember. I'm not a lightweight, far from it. How many drinks did I actually have? I walked back to my guest room and saw my phone at the nightstand. I opened my messages to see a conversation between Jed and that girl. 

**Jed** : Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Where the hell did you go. 

**Hope** : 

Sup dude, uh don't freak out but I took her back to her house. And before you go off I'm a girl and I come in peace. 

**Jed** : how do I know you're telling the truth and not some creepy old man pretending to be a girl. 

**Hope** : 

Good point. Uhhh I'll send you a picture does that work. 

**Jed** : I'll allow it. 

**Hope** : 

**Jed** : I reversed imaged your picture and nothing popped up. I believe you are who you say you are. Thank you for taking my friend home. 

**Hope**

Anytime buddy. 

I couldn't help but smile at the little conversation. She made sure she told Jed I was okay and treated me to a very beautiful picture of herself. Wait what am I saying. I mean yeah sure she's pretty that means nothing. After today she'll leave and I would never see her again. 

I began to eye the picture the girl took on my phone. The longer I stared the more familiar she looked. It was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't point it out. Wait it couldn't be. COULD IT! 

I ran to my bedroom closet and opened my secret box pulling out my middle school yearbook. No wonder she looked so familiar. "JOSETTE SALTZMAN" I yelled out. 

"What happened are you okay" the girl quickly ran to where I was in a panic. Her hair was dripping water, dressed in my clothes. She looked at me before letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Damn it, Hope you almost gave me a heart attack" Josie shook her head as she headed back to the bathroom. I followed behind her. 

"Josie. You... How are you here." I said sternly, trying to wrap my head on everything. 

"I thought we went over this. You got drunk and I carried you home" Josie began to dry her hair with the towel. 

"No I mean... What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you went to Europe with your mom." I stepped back a couple steps sadly remembering that day. I shook my head. 

"I just moved here. You know you haven't changed much. I didn't know who you were at first if I'm being honest. But once I saw your blue eyes I knew exactly who you were." Josie nodded her head sitting on top of the bathroom counter. 

______________________

**_JOSIE P.O.V_ **

I looked at the blue eyed girl smiling at the fact that she remembered me. We went to school together. We were middle-school classmates. She was always late to class, she always got zeros on her exams. And now she's the CEO of the biggest tech company in the world. 

"Well are you interested to know how you did on the test" hope crossed her arms focused on me. "If you're interested to know you can come to the kitchen after everything is done here"she smiled patting me on the arm and walked away. I raised my eyebrow and watched as she left the room. 

"A 59. I've only scored 59 points for what I've done earlier" I yelled shocked. "Did you really get drunk in order to test me" 

"What no. I had no idea you were in town. Seriously." She raised her hands in defense. 

"I'll admit I wasn't perfect but I should've at least gotten 90 points." I placed my hands on the kitchen island leaning forward as hope made her way to the opposite side. 

"And why do you deserve 90 points?" she laughed. 

"I literally carried you home piggyback. You know I could've dropped you when you began to vomit on me. Hell I also cleaned up when you would wake up every 20 minutes hurling chunks on the bedroom wooden floor." I stated matter-of-factly. She leaned in as she began to point her finger at me. 

"Did you know that my guest room still smells horrible. Including you. You didn't bother to change me out of my clothes into PJs, and the Advil you gave me was only 200 mg and only one pill left." She smiled letting out her thoughts. 

"It was you who got drunk" I mimic pointing at her like she was a little kid. "A simple thank you would have done" I rolled my eyes making my way out of the kitchen. Before I could make it to the door Hope ran in front of me blocking my exit. 

"I'm sorry Josie. You're right. Thank you for what you did. I guess the last person I'd expect to come to my rescue was you. I'm sorry." Hope looked at me apologetically. I nodded my head and walked past the girl leaving her home. 

_______________

I decided to shoot Lizzie a text message to let her know I was on my way home. She sent a few colorful texts on how I left her and how worried she was but she was happy to know I was okay. I was debating on telling her about running into Hope but I knew that conversation wouldn't go well. The two were mortal enemies. 

I took in my surroundings and just let the beautiful day consume me. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight, the wind was gentle causing a few leaves to rustle in the trees. It wasn't cold nor was it hot. A perfect day. 

But even this perfect day couldn't stop my mind from being clouded. All I could think about was hope. Why was she acting like a stranger to me. I shook my head and made my way to a nearby coffee shop. I needed to get my head out of the past and start applying for jobs. 

I've only been here a few days being stuck at home with nothing to do gets pretty boring. Once I entered the small shop the strong scent of coffee and freshly made pastries filled my nose. It smelled so wonderful I couldn't help but smile. I went to the front of the counter and placed my order before going to a nearby table. 

I let out a frustrating sigh as I put my phone on the table drinking the last bit of my coffee. Why is applying for jobs so hard. I mean what is with these application questions. Desired position: obviously it would be sleeping but I mean I guess anything that's available. You know everyone lies on application. 

Why am I feeling frustrated all of a sudden? I put my elbows on the table leaning over rubbing my trembles. I was quickly brought out of my daze when I heard small taps on the table. I looked up and saw Hope. What now? 

"Hope what are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly. 

"Well I uh saw you from across the street. And I was thinking I could invite you to lunch. As a thank you for what you did for me." She said confidently. 

I looked at her slowly nodding my head. "A lunch at your expense" I gave her a toothless smile. 

"Yes Josie. A lunch at my expense" she let out a tiny laugh before rolling her eyes. 

__________

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

It was only 1 in the afternoon and I was currently eating lunch with Josie. Josie. I smiled at the way her name sounded. We were both enjoying our food but the awkward silence filled the air. Like when you're on a date and neither of you know what to say so you just sit there. 

"So what were you doing at the cafe" I broke the silence. 

"Nothing much. Just applying for jobs" she shrugged her shoulders taking a bite of her pizza. I leaned back for a minute. 

"You're looking for a job?" I asked curiously. 

"I moved in with Lizzie a week ago and all I've been doing is living the life of sleeping in and watching Netflix series. But even that gets boring. Plus I'm running out of funds" she answered honestly. it was natural for her. I thought for a moment and a malicious grin creeped. 

"I can give you a job" I blurted out. Josie choked on her water coughing uncontrollably. I tried to help the girl but she just waved me off. When she finally settled she looked at me. 

"No hope it's okay, I can"

"Josie I don't give offers on the spot. If you want the job it's yours." I cut her off. She seemed hesitant. 

"What's the job" she cautiously asked. 

"Uh..." I snapped my finger at the idea. "Secretary assistant. My secretary Penelope is always busy and has too much work. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little help" I smiled. Josie looked at me raising an eyebrow. 

"Do I get benefits"

"Medical and dental. Retirement saving, life insurance, paid time off, stock options, and family and medical leave" 

"Salary or hourly"

"Hourly starting at 50$ an hour" 

"Sold" Josie laughed gently tapping the table as if she was an auctioneer. 

"Great you starting Monday morning 8 am sharp. Welcome to Mikaelson industries" I extended my hand as she smiled, shaking it. This is going to be very interesting. I promise you that Josette Saltzman.


	3. Chapter 3: It begins

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

Monday came without warning. I was in a good mood that I decided to wait outside my office building for the brunette. And just like I predicted there she was quickly approaching 10 minutes early. Punctual as always. 

"Let's talk in my office shall we" I opened the door signaling her to enter. She looked at me then entered as I followed behind. I sped up my pace so I can get in front of her. Everyone eyes was on me like always. Except this time they began to whisper with one another probably wondering who this girl behind me was. 

While in my office I leaned on my desk looking at Josie who was infront hands closed together. We looked at one another for what felt like a long time. 

I walked to the girl getting right in front of her face. She took a few steps back but I matched her steps and took a few step forward. I leaned in close to her ear. "Do you remember what our middle school teacher told us? He said I am a pawn, and you are the queen. I should always listen to you. Now you're the pawn. And I'm the queen. You have to listen to me now. Understand?" I asked the girl in a stern whisper. I could tell she felt shivers down her spine. 

I laughed a little and stepped back just a tiny bit still facing the brown eyed girl. "I want you... to consolidate the sales records over the past five years according to the different product types and revenues." I brought my arm to my face to check my watch then turned back to the girl. "I'll come for them later" I smirked making my way around my desk. She nodded her head before leaving. 

Before she could get to the door I called out to her. "Josie" she turned. "Am I qualified enough now?" I asked. She looked at me but didn't answer. "Go on," I told her, trying to make her a little less uncomfortable. 

___________

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

What was that just now? ``Am i qualified now?" What was that supposed to mean? Why is she acting all weird. I thought to myself unaware of where I was going. 

It took awhile but I finally got someone to help me locate the files. I was walking with this nice girl who handed the folders that Hope has asked me to get. 

"So these are the ones for team 1 and team 2" the girl came back with a book cart filled with folders. How the hell am I going to go over all of those. The girl noticed my shocked expression and she knew what I was thinking. 

"Here you can start with the team with the least records, then." She handed me 2 white 1 inch binders with team 3 labeled on the side. "These sales were bad. How are they still part of the company" I thought Out-loud. 

"You're new here so you don't know the rumors. The people who get transferred there never come back. That's where careers go to die. It's known as the rubbish team of Mikaelson Industries." The girl told me to look around a few seconds to make sure no one was hearing her. 

_______

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

"So let me get this straight. You were wasted and by sheer coincidence you ran into your middle-school classmate. Who took you home and you just so happen to give her a job" Jed questioned me playing video games on my office TV. In my office living room as I like to call it. I was sitting on the couch next to him kicking his ass in Mario kart. 

"Girl needed a job and I wanted to repay her kindness. So I mean it's a win win really" I told him honestly not bothering to look at the guy. I heard him laugh a bit. 

"So what you're just going to let her be your assistant" 

"Josie is good, she's smart, but she's not good enough for me... yet" I smiled as I crossed the finish line with my yoshi. Jed turns to me confused. 

"I don't want someone who doesn't have passion for their job..." I smiled. Jed places his controller on the coffee table giving me his full attention wanting every detail. "There are no problems with the production, research, finance or sales departments. But there is one department I find problematic." I confidently spoke. 

Later that day Josie finally entered my office. I was supposed to introduce her to Penelope but decided against it. I had another place for this girl. "Here are the materials you wanted. I'm giving you this batch first" Josie handed me a blue binder. "I'll get the rest ready by the end of the day." I looked over the binder quickly then closed it. I smiled getting up from my chair and walking over to the girl. 

"Josie, do you know... what I really want right now?" I approached her, getting surprisingly close. "I want you... to become someone I can't do without. You'll need to be familiar with my schedule and arrange my appointments. But more importantly, you'll need to be familiar with my private life. You'll need to know what I like, what my hobbies are, what my favorite food is, what my favorite movies are, and what kind of people I like" with every word I spoke, Josie took a step back and I followed. Eventually she bumped into the office couch falling onto it. I leaned close to her face once more. "It will all start here..." I pointed to a few boxes filled with stuff. 

"Do you see those boxes over there? I want you to unpack everything before I get back from lunch" I stood up straight getting one last looked at her. I turned on my heels prepared to walk out the door. I knew Josie was flipping me off behind me which made me laugh. 

"You know you really have changed a lot" she softly spoke. 

"But you haven't changed at all. You still say whatever is on your mind. I don't know if that is a good quality or a flaw. We can't go back to that now, though. Things aren't like they were in those days. I'm different. Which means that's in the past." I pointed slightly making my way out. 

___________

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

I sat on the floor in silence taking in everything that Hope said. Despite the cruelty of her words, there was something lonely in her expression. That's what it seemed like. Back then, I thought... always thinking... After summer vacation was over, I'd have a proper talk with Hope. I'd have lots of chances. But... I looked at the box in front of me and began to dig through it. There were a lot of books here. Since when did she start reading? They are probably props or something. I organized every folder and book into the shelves and placed a few model cars and small statues in a few areas that felt empty. 

"Ms. Mikaelson I need you to" I heard a voice behind me call out making me turn. When I looked up I saw a beautiful girl with short curly hair. She had a soft smile. "I'm sorry I... ah I'm Penelope Park." The girl extended her hand walking a little fast towards me. It caught me off guard a little but I smiled and shook her hand.

"Josie saltzman. Uh Hope said I'll be your new assistant but she's been giving me tasks for the most part" Penelope looked at me confused. 

"I didn't get the memo. But hey I can always use an extra hand. Especially if it's someone as beautiful as yourself" she winked at me before placing a few folders on hopes desk. 

"Well I have a lot to learn. Please, give me your guidance." I smiled back at the girl. 

"You'll be okay. I've been working with Hope for a long time. It must be hard for you to get used to a new boss. I know she can be a little much at times." Penelope gave me one last reassuring smile before leaving the office. At least I made one friend today. 

Finally It was time to go home. I angrily took out my phone and called lizzie. "Lizzie, help. I'm going crazy. If you want to be a good sister, bring take out to the house in 30 minutes." I took the phone out of my ear and hung up. 

______________

"HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON" lizzie quickly got up from the couch in shock. I took a sip of my wine and nodded. 

"The same Hope Mikaelson that used to have a crush on me?" She looked at me in disgust. "She's the CEO of M.I." She Moved forward, dropping the open bottle of wine. "Now that I think about it. Maybe I should have just bit my lip and gone out with her then. I would have been the wife of a CEO by now" She laughed grabbing my arm. 

"You don't get Lizzie, she's horrible. She's always giving me trouble. And she's always putting me down. She said i'm unambiguous." I rolled my eyes. 

"Well you got much better grades than her in middle school. She has probably held a grudge on you since then. You're not like me at all. She said something like that to me I would have turned around and hurled insults at the girl. Now drink up." Both Lizzie and I tap our glasses together. 

"Hope Mikaelson! I will be better than you someday. You will never look down on me again. You won't ever say I'm your pawn and you're the king." 

"So, you'll have to listen to me." Lizzie cut me off finishing my sentence. 

"How did you know that saying?" I asked 

"I was in your class" she rolled her eyes. "Do you remember her during that time? We were in physical science class." Lizzie laughed. 

____  **flashback** ____

**_Narrator P.O.V_ **

In middle school the teacher was in front of the class going over the textbook. Josie was taking notes and focusing often looking back at Hope who was sleeping in the back of the class. Every time Josie would sigh and shake her head disapprovingly. 

The professor noticed the girl sleeping and walked towards her tapping her desk repeatedly. "Hope Mikaelson" the teacher yelled. 

"What's all the noise?" Hope finally woke up turning her head to see a frustrated teacher. She leaned back in embarrassment. 

"Hope stand up" the teacher commanded and Hope did as she was told. "Go to the door" he pointed. "You will be cleaning the pool everyday this week. Josette, you make sure she does her punishment." He asked, causing Josie to nod her head. 

"Wait why her?" Hope nodded at Josie's direction. 

"Why her? She's top student and will make sure you do your job. You are the pawn. She's the queen. The pawn has to listen to the Queen." The teacher sternly said. Hope sighed and walked outside, passing Josie's desk and purposely knocking her books off the table. 

"Why do you do that?" Josie yelled at the girl. Hope only turned around and stuck out her tongue before leaving the class. 

Once the bell rang Josie walked outside seeing Hope doing her wall sits she got as punishment. Josie walked towards the girl standing in front of her. 

"Are you tired" she asked mockingly. "You'll have to keep it up. Did you hear what the teacher said? You're the pawn. I'm the Queen. The pawn has to listen to the Queen. So you'll listen to me. You can only take a break when I say so." Josie leaned in close to Hope smiling. 

"What are you up to" Hope laughed a little. Josie took one hand and pinched her cheeks together. Gently moving it side to side. 

"Did you see this coming?" Josie laughed before letting go of hopes. Satisfied Josie smiled walking away. Hope couldn't help but smile. 

_________ **present** _______

**_Josie's p.o.v_ **

"I do remember. I almost forgot that happened." I forward my brow remembering the past. 

"How could she not give you trouble?" Lizzie laughed, taking another sip of her wine. 

"She was sleeping in class. That wasn't my fault. I even cleaned the pool with her. Strange when did I offend her" I brought my glass to my chin thinking of the possibilities. 

"Now that you've mentioned it, I do remember something. Remember that time when"

________flashback_________

Narrator P.O.V

Both Josie and Hope are in the principal's office. He has a hold of hopes shoulder tilting her head slightly. Her lip was busted and her cheek was red and scratched. 

"Hope you can't keep getting into a fight. It's bad enough that you're in trouble. Don't get Josette in trouble too. She is a top student. She's going to get into a top university." Hope looks at the man who is scolding her then brings her gaze to Josie before looking down in shame. Josie looks at Hope for a moment. 

"Principal Dorian, don't worry. Hope doesn't study and always finds herself in trouble. She isn't qualified to be my friend. She won't be of any influence to me."

_________ **Present** __________

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

I quickly stood up placing my head above my head. "Now that you've mention it, I remember it too, no wonder she asked me today if she was qualified enough now. But isn't that petty? That is such a long time ago to bear a grudge on someone." I scoffed downing the last of my wine. 

"3 years is never too late to take revenge." 

"3 years? It has been ten years!"

  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Announcement

_**Josie P.O.V** _

I opened my computer and began to type away. I typed in Hopes name in the search bar of the google page to see if I could get any more information on her. It's been 10 years and I haven't heard about her in so long. But to think of her business as the largest in the world. Hope Andrea Mikaelson C.E.O of Mikaelson Industries is a multi-industry company. From biotechnology, to Media outlets, to high fashion and jewelry. Impressive.

I sat back on my office chair amazed by how the Queen on Zeros managed to get this far in life. I was proud of her, happy that she proved everyone that gave her shit wrong. Now she was in my life again making my life hell. 

I let out a sigh and closed my laptop spinning idly on my chair. 

"Hey pretty young thing" I stopped what I was doing looking up. I saw Penelope walking my way giving me a small wave. 

"Hey what's up" I smiled. 

"I was hoping maybe we could have some lunch or so-" before Penelope could finish her sentence. Hope approached both of us. For some reason she was glaring at Penelope.

"Josie I need you in my office"

"What for?" I raised an eyebrow 

"I have to go to a jewelry exhibition tomorrow night and you're going to be my date" she smiled crossing her arms. I stood up to protest but she stuck her hand in front of my face. "I am the Queen, and you are the pawn, you have to listen to me" she laughed turning on her heel. 

I snapped a pencil in half, I didn't know I was holding. This girl.

"Jo" I turned my head to the girl in front of me.

"Before I was interrupted I was going to go to lunch, I was thinking maybe you'd like to go with me" she gave me pleading eyes.

"I love to" I smiled back 

"Great, uh I have paperwork to give to Ms. Mikaelson. I'll be right back" she held up the 3 leather folders and walked into Hopes office.

________

_**Hopes P.O.V** _

Oh how the tables have turned my little Josie. I held a small wooden figure in front of me. All day I used wooden blocks to make my castle. I looked at the wooden figure carefully. 

Josie Saltzman. You think I am doing this because I wanted to make life difficult. No you were meant to stand on top. I thought to myself slowly and carefully putting the figure on top of my block castle. I can't wait to find out just how much of this you can take. I pointed at the figure as if it was a person. "If you survive, it would mean that you're really good. If there's a problem." I laughed. I heard Penelope clearing her throat making me snap out of my thoughts. I turned around to face her as she handed me my work for the remainder of the day. 

"It's lunch time. Want me to get you anything before I head out." She waved her phone slightly. I waved her off and went back on to focusing on my thoughts. She left and once again I was alone. 

I turned on my phone and was immediately met with the picture Josie took to send to Jed. I admired it for a moment then set my phone gently down. She hadn't changed one bit. Still wanting to be on top. Determined to get things done the correct way. 

Lately she's all I've been thinking about. My middle school crush back in my life after 10 years. I never saw it coming. I thought once she left I would never see her again. I wasn't going to lie; it broke me when she left. She didn't even say goodbye. During high-school I hounded Lizzie to give me information on Josie but she never budged. I never hurt the girl that would make her want to leave. All I ever did was protect her. She still doesn't know til this day. 

I closed my eyes for a bit before I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said without opening my eyes. I heard shuffling and opened one eye to see Josie placing a tray of food on my desk. 

"Penelope said you aren't going to have lunch so I brought you food from the cafeteria. If you don't eat your head will hurt and you'll get grumpy" she said. "I'm going to lunch now" she headed for the door waving me off not making any more contact. 

I sat up and looked at the food. It was a hamburger double with bacon and fries in the burger. With a side of nuggets and a glass cup of soda. She remembered my favorite food and my head aches when I'm hungry. This girl, I laughed picking up my burger. Josie Saltzman I'm never letting you out of my side ever again. 

But even my moment of happiness came to an end. Wait, was Josie going to eat lunch alone? I thought. 

_________

**_Josies P.O.V_ **

My thoughts were currently being taken over by the image of Hope in her office. She looked like she was thinking, stressed, and beautiful. Did she always eat lunch alone, did she even eat lunch in the first place. 

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. Right now I was walking with Penelope to lunch and I didn't want her to see me get all worked up over Hope. "You know it's my job to make sure Hope has her food" the other girl broke the silence. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't cross any lines did I" I jumped back a little. She looked at me confused and then let out a laugh. 

"No it's fine. I asked her if she wanted some lunch but she just waved me off. You however just placed food on her desk" she playfully pushed my arm. "If it's not too much to ask. What is your relationship with Hope" she asked shyly. 

"Oh well hope and I don't really have a relationship. We knew each other since we were kids but haven't seen each other a long time. When she learned I was back in town she offered me a job and I took it without thinking" I shrugged my shoulders. Penelope nodded keeping her eyes forward. 

After that the conversation went silent. Until we made our way to a small cafe. I looked around and it gave off a real hipster vibe. The tables were wooden as well as the bar stools. The walls were covered in a few paintings of various sizes and shapes. The cafe had a glass roof with potted plants hanging from the ceiling. On the side of the cafe were booths that looked more like couches. 

"Can I take your order" I turned to see a young man looking at me waiting for my response. 

"A-sorry. Uh I'll have an americano with a chocolate cake" I told the guy. He nodded as he took my order. As I was taking out my wallet Penelope grabbed my arm. 

"I got it" she said 

"It's fine"

"I invited you to lunch so I got it" she firmly said handing the guy the money. I thanked the girl and made our way to one of the couch seats. For some reason I began to get shivers down my spine. I started getting a feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and no one was looking at me or giving me bad vibes. 

"So what's it like having Hope as your boss?" I asked trying to stop the irritation I was feeling. 

"She's a great boss. Sorta." She brought her arms to the table slouching a bit. 

"Sorta" I raised an eyebrow 

"I mean don't get me wrong she is a great CEO. She is always on top of everything and works really hard. But she likes to do things on her own. Sometimes I help her when she asks and we get things done. I guess you can say we have more of a CEO, secretary relationship but without the sex and constant flirting. Just plain boring work." She laughed. "I don't think I ever saw her smile or laugh. Always in her own world. Can't really complain." She took a sip of her drink before turning to look out the window. 

"She's been working really hard." I smiled. 

"She isn't a multi-billionair just cause she's pretty I'll tell you that. I'm glad Hope hired you"'

"Oh and why's that" I looked at the girl who had a little blush on her cheek. 

"Cause I get to work with someone like you." She raised her coffee cup. "Here's to us and our new friendship" she said and she gently tapped my cup with hers. I laughed along her little antics. We talked throughout our entire lunch break. Penelope was funny, sweet, and smart. She told me a lot about the company and showed me a few things as well. 

Back at the office I finished looking over a few reports. Thanks to Penelope I finally understood what I was looking at and what the numbers meant. The work finally started to make sense. I leaned back against my chair and spun it around. I took in the empty room and sighed. Guess it's time to go home. 

I walked into the lobby when I heard Hope's voice. I turned around to see Hope a few stories up talking to Penelope about something with her handing her a red present bag. So she never smiles or laughs. I thought to myself remembering what Penelope said. It almost felt sad hearing those words.

I made my way home and entered my building. The building was a restaurant apartment. Downstairs was the little cafe shop my dad runs and up the stairs was my apartment. When I walked it I noticed my dad cleaning a table. The place was fairly small but it was still a place people could enjoy themselves. 

"I'm sorry we're all out of bacon chicken bites." My dad called out. 

"What you're all out" I dramatically placed my hand over my head falling to the couch that was nearby. My dad just laughed scooting over a chair and sitting down. 

"You look tired sweetheart. Rough day at work." He asked giving me his award winning Alaric Saltzman smile. 

"Very tired. And very hungry" I stated. 

"Tell me all about it while I whip you something to eat yeah" he tapped my knee standing up and making his way into the restaurant kitchen. I followed the man. 

"Hey dad. Do you think I changed since I moved to Europe?" I asked sincerely 

"What of course not. What makes you say that" I was contemplating on telling my dad about Hope. My dad loved her like a daughter but after I left she stopped coming around. Eventually forgetting about him. It really broke him. I'll tell him about Hope another day. 

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't feel like myself" I started looking at my dad. She frowned and placed a plate of spaghetti in-front of me. 

"Josie. You were in eighth grade when you left. You were a kid. Of course you don't feel like yourself. Because you're all grown up. But doesn't mean you're any less that what you used to be" with that my dad kissed my head before he made his way up to the apartment. I sat there eating my food. Thinking. 

______ **flashback** ______

**_Narrator P.O.V_ **

Josie was riding her bike with a megaphone in one hand. Hope was running chasing after Josie as fast as she could. "Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears. I have a very important announcement to make today." Josie gleefully spoke. Hope extends her arm every now and then trying to get a hold of the older girl's shirt. 

"The Queen of Zeros, Hope Andrea Mikaelson has finally confessed her love to her crush! We're about to live broadcast a recording of her confession it'll be live, you hear me?" Hope finally managed to catch the bike stopping her. Hope wrapped her arms around Josie gently pulling her off the bike spinning her around. Once she was done she slowly put the older girl down still keeping her arms around Josie's waist. She looked at Hope laughing at their little playful fight. 

________ **Present** _____

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

I couldn't help but laugh stupidly at the sudden memory. We always messed around like that. We were always incredibly close that we could say things to one another and neither of us would actually get really mad. I basically told our whole neighborhood about hopes little crush and she never once yelled at me or argued. I wonder why. 

_________

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

It was early morning. The sun was out, the birds were chirping. No wind to mess up my hair. I was now standing in front of Josie's apartment building. Looking up at the room I knew was hers. It hadn't changed in 10 years. 

"You got me out of bed so early in the morning just for this?" My aunt Rebekah pointed at her truck. 

"Seriously aunt bek. Why are you wearing shades there's no sun" I shook my head. 

"Because I look good in them. Obvi" she rolled her eyes. I think. She got into the drivers side as I made my way to the bed of the truck. I stood up and grabbed the microphone. I cleared my throat and tapped on it. The loud taps echoed. Good it's loud. 

"Friends, neighbors, countrymen, uncles, aunties, grandparents, goodmorning. I have a very important announcement to make today. Miss Josette Saltzman who has always gotten top grades all her life has just been demoted to the sales department in Mikaelson industries. Let me repeat. She has been demoted to sales. Josette went from being CEO assistant to a salesperson in less then a week. Please give the poor poor girl your support from now on. Josette Saltzman time to wake up. It's so late make breakfast for me" I confidently spoke into the microphone. Josie made her way towards the window glaring at me. I gave her a nice wave and she turned around. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, love" I said once more. 

Josie ran out the door. "Quick aunt bek step on it" I yelled. My aunt pressed the gas and we were off. Josie began running after me as I leaned back watching her. She yelled after me while I repeated the same message I said to the girl. I'm pretty sure she was cursing me out but I couldn't hear her. 

"Don't you feel bad pranking such a cute girl?" My aunt asked, sticking her head out the window. 

"Of course not". I laughed. "Let's go Josette work those legs" 

It was only 5 minutes later when my aunt finally stopped the truck. I hopped off as Josie fell into my arms trying to catch her breath. "Thanks aunt bek I can take it from here" I laughed. My aunt nodded and took off. "Come on let's have some shaved ice" 

I grabbed the girls hand leading her inside the small shop. 

"Hey Bonnie. Long time no see." I smiled making my way to one of the tables by the window. 

"As I live and breathe. Hope Mikaelson... and Josette Saltzman. I haven't seen you two together since middle school. Look at you still coming here together. I remember you Hope, always failing your exams I was afraid you wouldn't graduate. Who would have known." 

"No B-O-D-Y that's who. Can you get us the same old." I asked. 

"Of course, same old. The better person will get their shaved ice on the house." Bonnie quickly made her way towards the back. Josie began to glare at me before hitting me repeatedly on the arm. It was funny how poorly her hits hurt. She finally gave up and sat back down on her seat. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson" both Josie and I shot up scared of the sudden yell of my name. I looked back and saw Lizzie making a Beeline for me. 

"I don't care if you're the richest girl in the world. You do not and I mean DO NOT wake me up on a Saturday morning yelling" she slammed her Hand on the table glaring daggers at me. I shrank to my seat. "You have exactly three seconds to explain why you just woke me up" Lizzie pointed her fingers like I was a little kid in trouble. 

"Because it's morning and you should be awake" I snapped back. 

"Hope I don't think you thought this through." Josie whispered at me. 

"Interesting. I didn't know you wanted to die today." Lizzie stood up straight clapping her hands together. 

"Lizzie you can't kill me" 

"To late I've already decided how." Lizzie glared once more before turning on her heels walking away. Josie turned to look at her twin angrily stomping out. I laughed making Josie turn back to me. 

"I don't get why she followed us here in the first place." Josie asked rhetorically. I smiled at the girl. It wasn't long before Bonnie came back out with 2 cheery and blue raspberry shave ice.

"Hey didn't this used to be your favorite. You haven't had it in ten years. You must really miss it" Josie looked at me taking a bite of her flavored ice." 

"I'm okay Josie. But thanks. I know you haven't had it in years either." 

"Wait so I was right. You haven't been here since"

"Since you left. I don't know it just felt empty. So I stopped coming by and began to focus on everything else. And now I am a CEO with over 20 thousand employees and branches all over the world." I said wholeheartedly. 

"Oh I almost forgot. Let's play the game. You know the rules. If you want to show me your results first" Bonnie extended her hand. I remember when we were kids Josie and I used to come here almost everyday after school. During report card week Josie and I had to show Bonnie our grades. The one with the highest grade got free ice. Josie always got straight As while I failed everything every time. It wouldn't help either that Josie would always keep score and rub it in my face. And because of it I always ended up paying for her food. I especially remember the last time we had the contest. It was the week before she left. She beat me again but it was the words Bonnie said to me that stood out. She told me I should at least beat her once, and prove my worth. 

I brought myself out of my thoughts taking out my wallet and handing her my Phone that showed my net worth and occupation. Then I handed her my credit card. She took it from my hand and held it in front of her. "This is the legendary black card." The woman shouted enthusiastically. "It has no credit limit at all. You can buy the entire store with this card. You can even buy the whole street" she bounced around before composing herself. She gave my stuff back and turned to Josie. Josie just looked away slowly. 

"I left my house in a hurry. I didn't have time to bring anything" She said matter-of-factly. I took out a business card that had sales associates and Josette Saltzman printed on it. Handing it to Bonnie. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Mikaelson beat Saltzman for once. Which means Josie you get the check today." Josie was about to protest but Bonnie put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, she has bought you shaved ice 58 times. Just get her this once. Bonnie left. Josie glared at me one more.

"You're such a petty Kidd. Are you seeking revenge for every little thing I've done? Then why would you bring my card with you for shaved ice? She's scolded me. 

"Of course. Did you think I was being idle over the last ten years?" I smiled leaning back against the chair. Josie just shook her head looking out the window. "Hey Jo. I patiently wait for the day you return. At least I had hope you would. And now that you're here I'll make it my mission to get my revenge" I laughed. Josie got up. 

"You will never beat me Mikaelson. I am going to win. And I am going to prove to you that I can do anything." She pointed leaving the shop. 

"Hey you're suppose to pay for me" I yelled 

"Don't you have a black card?" she shouted. And just like that she was out of sight. Bonnie walked over putting her arm around me. "You know if you make a woman angry she will go after you your entire life." She whispered. 

"Really! That's great. I used to go after her. Now she can go after me. It's not too bad." I smiled at the words that came out. God I missed that girl. She is still determined. Just bare with me a little more.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Just One Dance

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

Friday night rolled around faster than I thought. For some reason I didn't feel right. I felt sorta sad without any reason. I remember Hope had invited, I mean, demanded me to go with her to a jewelry exhibition tonight and I was still in my casual clothes. I just couldn't get the words Hope said out of my head. Was she just toying with me? 

After a while of contemplating I finally arrived at the location Hope asked me to.

I looked down and noticed one of my boot laces were coming undone. Before I could bend down to tie them someone beat me to it. I froze until the person stood up. Hope smiled, but I didn't see it since I walked past her. I heard her sigh gently grabbing my arm. 

"Let's go, we have to get you looking less like that" she waved her hands at my outfit. She quickly pulled me into the building. She took me to this large room and sat down on a leather couch. A few lady's came into the room.

"Please take my date to the changing room and help her get dressed" Hope took out her phone ignoring any eye contact. I walked out wearing a long strapless gown. The top was silky smooth while the waist band had diamonds around. It was ruffled along the bottom. I looked up and noticed hope taking a picture. I rolled my eyes. "Next" the other lady said.

The next dress was a light grey clingy backless evening gown. Again hope took a picture. I spun around a few times. 

The last dress was a simple close-fitting white gown. Hope took yet another photo. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Hope, which dress do you like?" She stood up walking around me then taking a few steps back. She extended both her arms making L shape with her fingers as if she was looking for the perfect angle. 

"Any will do" she finally shrugged. 

"Are you serious, I tried on like 3 different dresses." I angerdly laughed. 

"Dont girls love to try on new clothes?" Hope tilted her head like a confused puppy. 

"Do I look like Lizzie to you?" 

"Fair point. Wait here" hope handed me her phone and walked out of the room. I saw the picture she took of me so I began scrolling. She took horrible pictures. I sat down looking at every picture she took of me when I felt something around my neck. I saw hope putting on a full white diamond necklace around my neck. The only thing that stood out was the beautiful ruby in the center. 

"Is it real" I asked nervously 

"It's very expensive." She whispered 

"I can't pay for it if anything happens to it." I gently held the center of the necklace. Hope gently wrapped her arms around my neck behind me leaning close to my ear. 

"Then you'll have to pay with your body" she laughed. She was close like really close to me. My heart began pounding fast and my cheeks began to feel hot. I pretty sure hope was able to hear or even feel my heart trying to escape my chest. "I'll get the matching earrings" she left. Oh god what is happening to me. 

I waited for hope to finally finish getting dressed. Once she was out my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful well fitted suit. She wears black fitted dress pants with a black ruffle lace top and a fitted blazer. "Let's go shall we" Hope gently grabs my hand and puts it around her arm. As we walked down the stairs to the main venue everyone's eyes were on us. The crowd began to clap and the string quartet began to play four seasons by Vivaldi.

I was walking around the gallery watching as hope talked to potential clients or other wealthy people about the jewelry that were in display. I was looking at a beautiful black diamond necklace that had studs all around and at the center was a blue sapphire stone in the shape of a teardrop. It was so beautiful. How many years would I need to save up for this? I turned around and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

_______

**_Hopes P.O.V_ **

Finally I was done talking to guests and could enjoy the rest of the evening with Josie. I heard one of my favorite songs and decided to ask Josie to dance. After all that's the only reason I invited the girl. I began to scan the whole room when I saw her talking to two women in front of her. I placed my drink on a tray a waiter was carrying and headed to Josie. 

"I almost didn't recognize you." The blond hair girl said. 

"You don't have to Jade. We're strangers who don't talk anymore." Josie softly spoke not trying to cause a scene. I could see her get tense. She clenched her fist tightly showing white around her knuckles.

"Where's the woman you were with" The brunette asked Josie with a mocking smile. "Are you dating her to squeeze into the upper class?" She continued. I stayed crossing my arms waiting to step in, but I knew Josie well enough that she didn't want or need my help. 

"That's my business, not yours" Josie sternly spoke. I raised my eyebrow and grew a satisfied grin. The brunette walked up to Josie extending her arm to reach for her necklace but Josie stepped back holding onto it. 

"Isn't that the most prized piece of this show? Where did you get it?" The brunette spoke much harsher. I've heard enough and decided to step in walking close to Josie putting my hand on her back. 

"What's wrong love" I looked at Josie then back at the two. Josie stood there quietly and dropped her gaze to the ground slowly shaking her head. 

"Jade, didn't you say you'd buy me a gift? I like that necklace." The brunette clung onto the blond hairs arm. 

"Then I'll buy it. It can be your one-month anniversary gift." Jade called out for a sales associate. "I want this necklace." She pointed at the piece around josie's neck. 

"This necklace is a special exhibit. It must be paid for within three days and it is non-refundable." The sales associate briefly told the girls. The man handed jade a clipboard with a piece of paper and she signed her name on it. I smiled at myself. Oh you stupid fool. 

"I'll have someone pay in cash in a few days." Jade told the man. The brunette extended her hand waiting for Josie to take off the necklace. 

"You like the girl I was with. You like the necklace I'm wearing. Is it me that you actually like?" Josie looked at the girl and smiled. " I hope you think of me when you wear it Wendy." Josie was about to take off the necklace until I stopped her. Not once taking my eyes off the two girls. 

"Are you sure you can afford this necklace?" I asked the two. Jade just laughed in my face. 

"What do you mean" 

"Ms Jade, Ms Wendy this necklace costs 50 million dollars." The associate told the pair. Both their eyes widen in realization. Jade began coughing, probably choking on her own stupidity. 

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm stupid? With that many karats, it would be at most 5 million." Jade said above a whisper. 

"Ms Mikaelson set the price. Please pay on time." The associate nodded. 

"You're from the Mikaelson family," Jade gritted her teeth. "That's impossible, I know all their executives. I don't know you." Jade waved me off. 

"If she doesn't pay the full amount within three days, notify the legal department."

"Yes, Ms. Hope Mikaelson" he smiled, catching on to what I was doing. I took the paper with Jade's signature from the clipboard. 

"Hope Mikaelson... C.E.O" Jade said in a whisper. 

"How does she know Hope Mikaelson?" Wendy asked Jade. Jade grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her away. 

"Jade, your family owns a large real estate company, right? I just happen to know your father. I'm sure he'll willingly pay the bill for your stupidity. Or would you rather go to the public security bureau?" I waved the piece of paper in the air.

"C.E.O Mikaelson, can you let this go?" She asked pleadingly. I slowly pushed Josie forward, walking both of us closer to the two other girls. 

"Apologize." I demanded 

"What" she scoffed. 

"Apologize to Josie. Then, I'll consider buying the necklace from you" Jade looked around and noticed the crowd that was looking over the situation. She took a deep breath and gulped, probably swallowing her pride. 

"Josie, I shouldn't have cheated on you. But we had happy times together in the past. Can you forgive me?" Jade nudged Wendy on her arm. "Say something"

"I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend. But without us, you wouldn't have left France and climbed even higher." 

"Yeah. Let's call it even. We can both start over." Jade pleaded. 

"Let's go" Josie turned to me with glossy eyes. "I don't need their apologies." She turned around and left. 

"Ms Mikaelson, I did everything you wanted me to... Can you" 

"You made Josie cry. I hope 50 million was worth it" I say to the girl through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever show up in front of her again." I walked away following Josie. 

When I finally found her she was sitting in the courtyard, the beautiful fairy lights brighten josie's figure. She was beautiful under the starry night. She was standing in front of the water fountain admiring the changing lights. I walked over to her placing my jacket on her. 

"Thank you for standing by me today." She turned around. I looked down and noticed the necklace wasn't around her neck. 

"What happened to the necklace?" I asked. 

"Oh I took it off before I left. I gave it to one of the sales associates. The one that sold Jade the necklace." She answered softly. She always talked in a hushed tone whenever she was sad, or scared. She was quiet, never really speaking up about anything. 

"So you and that girl" I wasn't even thinking. My curiosity just took over. 

"We dated for about 2 years when I was in Europe. It was going really great . Well at least I thought it was." She looked away trying to avoid eye contact. I turned slightly to see a tear roll down her cheek. 

"It wasn't what you expected" I wiped the tear from her eyes and made her face me. 

"Everything was perfect on the outside. We were together a lot. But then she started getting a little too clingy, almost insecure. Always asking where I am, who I'm talking to, who I'm with, checking my phone all the time. I didn't mind it. I thought she was being overprotective. But one day I decided to pay her a surprise visit. Turns out she was sleeping with my best friend" 

"Wendy" I asked. 

"Yup." She said popping the P. "Turns out she was only doing those things because she was the one cheating. She was just trying to find justification in her actions." She continued. 

"Come let's go back inside. Let's not get sad over a stupid ex. What do you say. Wanna dance with me?” took Josie's hand taking her back to the venue. She stopped. 

"Actually I'm a bit tired." She looked away. 

"I'll take you home then" Josie nodded her head in approval making her way to the car. I stood there for a bit remembering the event that just happened not too long ago. That girl jade was Josie ex. Just the thought of both of them together made my blood boil. Josie saltzman, you can only be mine.

_________

**_Josies P.O.V_ **

The car ride was quiet and peaceful. Hope was sleeping in the back seat next to me. I looked at her for a bit. It feels like we're back in middle school. She sleeps away without a care in the world, while I just sit back and admire her. "Isn't it nice to have some peace and quiet? Why do you always have to be so mean to me? Now you look like how you used to be. Isn't this better?" I softly whispered to the girl trying not to wake her up. 

When we took a sharp turn Hope's head fell into my lap. I pulled her a little bit up so she wouldn't be falling out of the seat. "I just wanted to dance with you," the girl whispered still asleep. "Just one dance". I looked out the window and began to remember. I laughed a bit. Middle school dance. 

_____ **flashback** _____

**_Narrator P.O.V_ **

Josie walked into the cafeteria and was automatically greeted by everyone there. Balloons slightly covered the walls. Everyone was dancing to the loud music. 

"Hey Josie are you here alone" 3 young boys walked up to the girl nervously. The shorter boy gently tapped the taller one on the elbow signaling him to ask. The tall boy looks around and finally looks at Josie. 

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Josie looks around and back at the boy. 

Hope finally arrives at the dance and notices Josie talking to 3 boys. She walks a few feet towards Josie hearing their conversation. 

"Come on Josie. He is the most popular boy in school and you're the most popular girl. It's a perfect match" one of the boys smirked. Hope looks around for a bit before deciding to go. When she turned around she was met with 2 other girls. 

"Hope, we were wondering if you'd like to dance with us" one of the girls shyly asked. 

"I'm sorry. I wanna dance with someone else." Hope gave the girls half a smile. 

"We'll go on then" the other girl quietly cheered. 

"You don't understand. She's. Of a different class. I'm not good enough for her." With that Hope left the cafeteria. Josie finished talking to the boys waving them off and turning towards the door. 

"Didn't Hope say she's coming? Where is she.?" Josie asked herself walking towards the desert table. It wasn't long before 2 other boys approached her asking her to dance. Once again Josie rejected their proposal. One of the boys grabbed Josie by her arm, squeezing it tightly. The boy looks up and sees Hope angry. She pushed the boy back making him fall. 

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Hope shouted, causing the boys to leave. Satisfied she turns to Josie looking a bit scared. Hope gives her a gentle smile holding out her hand for Josie to take. 

"May I have this dance?" Hope asked. 

"But I don't know how to ask" Josie was nervously playing with the fingers. 

"I'll teach you" Hope grabs a hold of Josie's hand and places it on her shoulder. Then grabs her waist pulling her close. She grabs the other hands and begins to lead the two in a slow dance swaying back and forth. 

"You might not be good in school. But you sure know how to dance." Josie laughs. 

"How about I take you to more parties. So we can dance together" Hope spins Josie around catching her by her side. "By the way the most popular boy in school wanted to dance with you earlier. Why didn't you do it." Hope asked. 

"None of your business" Josie looks away. 

__________ **Present** ______

**_Josie P.O.V_ **

That memory alone made me grin like an idiot. And right now hope was sleeping on my lap unaware of the thoughts in my head. I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. She grabbed my hand and pulled it close to her. 

I could feel her warm breath on my hands. "I'm sorry" she mumbles softly. I lean closer to hear her mumbles but they become inaudible. I leaned back still caressing the girl. 

"I don't know what you're saying, Hope. But... I think I'm the one who should say sorry. You must think I was really mean to you in the past. But every time I made fun of you, I did it to make you work harder. To me... you were the smartest one of all. I'm actually really happy that you're a C.E.O now. You probably won't believe me anyway. I know you made me your assistant only to demote me to sales to take revenge. But still. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. You've inspired me to work harder. Don't worry. I'm full score Saltzman after all. I won't get defeated so easily." I talked to the sleeping girl throughout the rest of the car ride. 

"We have arrived at Ms. Mikaelsons home," the driver told me. I tried to shake the girl awake but she wasn't budging. 

"Would you like help getting her in the house?" the man asked, looking at me struggling to wake Hope up. 

"No, it's okay I got it" and that's what I did. I carried the small girl bridal style all the way to the guest bedroom. The same bedroom I carried her the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO! TWO UPDATES! I was bored and I was like "Hey! Why not update this and then work on my very on cringy Hosie story?"  
> So that is exactly what I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No?

**_Josie's P.O.V_ **

Waking up this morning felt really off. I was once again in Hopes house but she wasn't hungover or anything. Instead she was dressed in her casual clothes eating breakfast while looking at her iPad. She didn't bother to look up or anything. She was so focused and lost in her work. "Don't you ever take a break?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I took a break yesterday night, now I have to go over a few things for my meeting Monday" Hope didn't even bother to glance at my direction. It was like her eyes were glued to the small screen. I rolled my eyes and kicked the girl making her jump a bit. She finally put her iPad down and looked at me with a death glare. If looks could kill. 

"Are you going to tell me what exactly I'm doing as a sales associate." I finally decided to ask about my new job position. A few days ago Hope thought it would be a grand idea if I worked in the sales department. Not just any sales group on no; I was put in team 3. That's where careers go to die. It was known as Mikaelson's garbage disposal. And I did try to protest but she kept repeating that phrase. You're the pawn, I'm the Queen, it's like she has nothing else to say. What pissed me off more was when she said that to me she cupped my face with one hand and told me if I saw that coming. Oh she was trying to make my life hell. 

"There's a reason I'd put you in the sales department." The girl took a sip of her juice and handed me her iPad. "I wanted to start a program for kids who struggle with school and day to day life." She smiled at me. "I want you to sell this idea to a few brands, get them on board."

I was taken back by the idea. This was something totally different then what the Mikaelson company was. They specialize in luxury but this new project was far from it. Giving back to the community and helping others in a way that only Hope knew. She knew what it was like to struggle both at home and at school. Now she had a chance to help kids go down a path that was better than what others had written for them. I mean throughout middle school, Hope was the problematic student, even the teachers thought she would get nowhere in life.

"This is really cool, you have the blueprints and everything here. How long did it take you to come up with this" I asked the girl scanning through every bit of information.

"A while" she shrugged and took her tablet away. I gave her a dissatisfied look but she just laughed me off. The rest of breakfast was silent, but even then it wasn't bad. Once I was done I took Hope's plate and took it to the sink to wash it. She followed me into the kitchen and sat on the counter watching me. "Can I help you" I stopped what I was doing and looked at Hope, she just smiled at me. "No. I was just thinking" Hope began. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. I leaned back on the sink waiting for another response. "Today's Saturday. I was thinking we could hang out" her glance never once left mine and her smile never faded. It was that smile. That smile I hated so much because I knew, I couldn't deny her. 

"Aren't we hanging out right now?" I gestured to us laughing a little. Hope looked up and nodded her hand. She got off the counter and walked a few steps towards me unsure of what to do next. She bit the bottom of her lip looking away almost holding herself back from doing something. 

"I believe you owe me a dance" she extended her hand. I was hesitant at first but decided to go along with it. After all, I was the reason why Hopes exhibit took a turn. I owed it to her. I grabbed her hand and she led me to the main room of the house. It was big and beautiful. She went to her record player that she had neatly in a glass case and took out a vinyl putting it on the music player. Once she put the needle to the disk my eyes widened. Hoped looked at me to get approval of the song she had chosen. It was A thousand years but it was only a piano and cello cover. I liked the song before but now after hearing this version it suddenly became my new favorite thing in the world. 

Hope walked to me and took my hand once more bringing me closer to her. She took a step back and I followed. We waltz throughout the large open space spinning around, gliding through the floor. For a moment it felt like I was floating. Throughout the whole song hope and I kept eye contact, wondering if one of us broke away this would all disappear. Once the song was over we were still swaying back and forth. I saw Hope look down on my lips for a moment. My heart suddenly began to race in realization just how close we were. 

Hope leaned in a little and I tightly closed my eyes anticipating the moment our lips touched. But they never did. We were both brought out of our trance when Hope’s phone began to ring. She gently pushed me away from her, and I suddenly missed the contact. She grabbed her phone from the table and answered it angrily waiting to bite the head off of whoever interrupted our moment. At least that's what I thought. Once Hope was done with her phone call she turned around and looked at me running her fingers through her hair. 

"I am needed at the office." Hope gave a small smile. "I'll take you home" she led me out the door and into her car. It was a silent ride. No one wanted to talk about what almost happened. I felt anxious just being around Hope. I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. It was a familiar feeling, almost comforting, god how I missed it. I forgot what it was like to feel that way, because truth be told only Hope was able to have that effect on me. I glanced over at her who had her right hand on her steering wheeling while the other was on the door holding her head. She looked lost in thought. 

By the time she dropped me off it was barley early afternoon and it was Saturday. There wasn't much to do so I decided to ask Lizzie if she wanted to hang out. Of course she refused since she had a hot date with a guy named Sebastian whoever he was. I didn't mind though, since it was a beautiful day, might as well take advantage. I was walking around the city site seeing and taking everything in. 

After a few hours of roaming the streets of New Orleans I started to get hungry. My head was still lost in the clouds since I didn't notice I bumped into someone. I came back to reality when I felt my ass hit the cold floor. "Ow" I heard a soft voice quietly say. I turned to see Penelope on the ground rubbing her hands together. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I quickly got up and helped the girl back onto her feet. She smiled and waved me off.

"It's okay don't worry about it" she smiled Fixing her purse that was on her shoulder. 

"Penelope, aren't you supposed to be with Hope" I asked confused. This girl is Hopes secretary so isn't she supposed to be by her side whenever she does business stuff..

"And why would I be with her. It's Saturday, it's my day off" she looked at me confused. 

"Oh, I just thought since she went to the office... since you're her secretary I just" for some reason I began to stumble on my words. Penelope laughed at me probably amused on how flustered I was becoming. Damn what effect did Hope have on me. 

"Well, I don't know why she went to the office. Usually I'd be the first to be notified if anything happened that needs to be brought to hopes attention. But ah since we are already out, do you by any chance want to hang out or something" Penelope asked giving me a pleading look. I had nothing better to do and it beat hanging out alone. 

"Sure I'd love that" I nodded my head and smiled. Penelope stepped to the side gesturing for me to walk forward which I gladly did. Now we were walking side to side unaware of the plans. We just walked and talked as she would casually bump into my shoulder or brush her hand onto mine. I wasn't stupid, I knew what these small things meant.what I didn't know was how to feel about it. I mean I wasn't with Hope or anything, we were just friends. Penelope on the other hand had been nothing but nice to me since I started working at the company. She would constantly ask to have lunch with me or help me walk things to the sales department. 

"Wait so you lived all over Europe. That's pretty cool. I've only been there a few times when Hope had business there." Penelope and I had stopped by a food cart to get something quick. We were munching on some hot dogs while talking about my days when I lived with my mom. 

"Really you went to Europe. Was there anywhere you really liked" I asked the girl who was chowing down on her food. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"France was my favorite place. So romantic and the food, amazing" she laughed. I loved France too, it was the first place I stayed and enjoyed walking through pairs. "What about you" she nudged my arm.

"Italy is by far the best place I'd ever stayed. Especially Venice, my mom and I would always go on those gondolas. Everything was Perfetto" I laughed finishing my food. "But then I decided to return home, I've been far away long enough" 

"Why'd you come back" she raised an eyebrow curious as to why I left a perfect place to return to the states. 

"I missed it here, I missed my friends, and family so I decided that it was time to resume the life I had here" 

"Well I'm glad. Well if you'd like I could show you around the new places you missed since you were gone" Penelope grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled. It felt really weird when she did that. It felt almost normal. Nothing I felt like when I was with Hope. With Hope it was like a spark of electricity running through both our bodies, but this felt like a friend was holding my hand. No, what I needed was to stop comparing everyone to Hope. She made her choice and I made mine. 

"Sure I'd love that" I smiled at the girl. Before Penelope could say anything my phone started ringing. It was a message from Hope. 

Queen of Zeros Hope: I need you to go to the amusement park downtown it's an emergency 

I looked at Penelope and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I have to go" I hugged the girl and called for a cab to take me to where Hope asked me to. 

I made my way to the empty park trying to find Hope. It was pretty dark and the emptiness felt eerie. There were some lights shining around a few rides and places so that was at least comforting but it wasn't enough. I stood in front of the water fountain waiting for Hope. The only thing that was going through my head was the lack of people here. Normally this place would be packed but not a soul in sight. It wasn't long when all of the lights suddenly turned on giving me a clear visual on how beautiful the place truly was. Even the water fountain began to change colors. What really caught my attention was the fireworks that began to explode into the night sky. I looked around and saw Hope walking so elegantly towards me. 

"Josie" hopped over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I was awed at what I just witnessed. My heart began to race once more. Did she do this all for me? I looked at the girl who smiled wildly. I couldn't help but smile as well "Kiss me hope" She leaned in and before I knew I was doing the same meeting her in the middle. The kiss lingered a bit as the cliche fireworks were still exploding in the sky. It was a jolt of electricity that spark whenever one of us fought for control. "Josie wake up" Hope said mid kiss. I smiled a little confused. She began to shake me. "Josie. Hey Josie" 

I immediately jumped out of the bed once I opened my eyes. I saw Hope sitting next to me shaking me away. Oh for fuck sakes it was a dream. I let out a heavy sigh and covered my hands with my face. "Wow I didn't know I was that unpleasant to look at in the morning" the girl laughed. 

"I didn't say or do anything in my sleep, did I" I nervously ask, hoping I didn't just tell Hope to kiss me. 

"Besides getting drool over my pillows I'd say you slept peacefully" she shrugged picking up one of the pillows and tossing it at me. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the bed.

"Ugh... I'm going to shower" I waved the girl off making my way towards the bathroom. 

______________

**_Hope's P.O.V_ **

I woke up earlier than usual. Normally on weekends I'd sleep in until 10 am but for some reason something was nagging me to wake up. It was only 8 am so I thought about making breakfast. It wasn't until I realized that Josie also spent the night at my house. I remember I knocked out in the car and she carried me inside. Truth be told I woke up as soon as the car pulled into my driveway, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Maybe making the girl breakfast would even things out. I went with the classic eggs and bacon with some pancakes to start. It took some time and a lot of burnt eggs but I finally made the perfect breakfast for Josie. I didn't want to waste the eggs so I decided I would be left with the ruined attempt while Josie got the best plate in the house. I was really proud of myself. 

Once I cleaned up I decided to go wake the girl up. I walked into the room and saw Josie peacefully sleeping. The covers were basically falling over and one of her legs was sticking out. This girl loved sleeping all over the place, I thought to myself. I walked over and placed my hand on Josie's shoulder ready to wake her up. "Kiss me Hope" I heard the girl whisper, I suddenly froze, eyes wide and didn't know what to do. I held my breath, I looked down and noticed Josie already had her lips puckered. My heart began to beat fast and the butterfly made their way back into my stomach. 

I looked around and took a deep breath. I leaned in closer. "Josie, wake up, Josie" I began to shake the girl awake. Once she opened her eyes and saw me she immediately shot up almost falling off the bed. "Wow, I didn't know I was that unpleasant to look at in the morning!" I laughed. 

"I didn't say or do anything in my sleep, did I?" Josie was nervous, probably hoping I didn't hear her ask me to kiss her. 

"Besides getting drool over my pillows I'd say you slept peacefully" I shrugged picking up one of the pillows and tossing it at the girl. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the bed.

"Ugh... I'm going to shower" she waved me off making her way towards the bathroom. As soon as she was out of the room I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Josie wanted me to kiss her and I froze... I could have kissed Josie. That was my chance, oh what is wrong with me" I began to pace back and forth running my fingers through my hair. "But a nonconsensual kiss is never the answer. But then again she did say kiss me hope, but on the other hand she was sleeping, does it still count" I had to stop over thinking since I began to get a migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop. A little Posie in here. Sorry about that! But, good news! Hope and Josie will be endgame! I think. I didn't read the the last 3 chapters yet. Heh heh. Sorry about that.
> 
> But go check this out on wattpad! @ayyysantos
> 
> It belongs to this person completely!


End file.
